


talons

by sapphfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Yang ismovingbreathingaliveand moments ago you were staring Adam (death) in the face and pleading with her to stay safe and out of his sight and then –“He….he was gonna kill you. I couldn’t just –“





	talons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2016.

  


Yang is _moving_ _breathing_ _alive_ and moments ago you were staring Adam (death) in the face and pleading with her to stay safe and out of his sight and then –

“He….he was gonna kill you. I couldn’t just –“ Yang’s eyes well up with tears and she bites her tounge to hold back a scream. “I thought he sliced your –“

“Shh,” You soothe. 

You don’t say: “He did this to you because he wants to destroy me and it’s _working_.” 

You only allow yourself a brief glance down at the gaping hole Adam left in your stomach. You’ve had worse. “Save your strength. We need to get you to a medic.”

“But everyone’s gone – and the grim are everywhere –” Yang starts and the stump where her arm used to be is still dripping golden blood and – 

You untie the bow from your head and try to use it as a bandage. It doesn’t work. “Damn it.” 

“He hurt you…” Yang breathes. “Before I got here…I can tell. You looked so…”

“Weak,” You spit out. 

(You should’ve just let him finish you off and then she might’ve been safe.)

She swallows. “We’re all weak sometimes.” 

You sigh. “Screw the grim. I’m getting you out of here if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Don’t even think about that!” Yang cautions. “I went out on a limb to save you so don’t you dare go dying on me now, Blake Belladonna.”

If it were any other day you would’ve smiled at her. But not now.

You raise your blade and run.

  


**Author's Note:**

> heroes and monsters messed me up. credit to tumblr user chloe-bourgeois-cesaire for yang’s joke.


End file.
